The Ki Ninjas: Rewritten
by ProNationHD
Summary: During the devastating fight between Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley of the End, both materialize a ginormous spherical portal accidentally and get's sucked into it along with Sakura and get transported into the DBZ universe. How far will they go to protect Earth from stupendous enemies and how will they protect their loved ones? Pairing: NaruSaku. Ocs are included.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with a rewrite of The Ki Ninjas. There are a few reasons why I had to make a rewritten version. Firstly, I was inspired to write this story when I was reading Team Z by Murderdeath21, The Z Ninja by Bru-Sensei, and The Ki Weilding Ninjas by Thedarkpokemaster. Now, back to the point. I felt that I've been using other author's concepts. So I decided to change the concepts with my own spices (If you know what I mean). This rewrite will be further amplified than the original. In other words, I'll be adding my own plot twists, as well as my own twisted turns of events. So here it is xD! You won't see much changes in the first chapter, but you'll see more changes in the future.****  
><strong>

**If you haven't read the stories I mentioned above, then I'd recommend you to read it.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own any original concepts of Naruto or DBZ excluding a few concepts I made. So don't put me in soup!**

**Now that the disclaimer is out of the way, let's get on with it. If the content/concept of the story doesn't excite you, then I'll trim my nose hair daily. Oh, just a sec, I don't have nose hair... -.-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NARUTO VS SASUKE - VALLEY OF THE END<strong>_

Naruto stood atop the foot of Hashirama Senju's statue while Sasuke stood atop the foot of Madara Uchiha's statue. The devastating battle had been on for almost an hour and now it was high time to put either one of the gladiators in their place.

Sasuke is a fair skinned ninja and usually has Onyx eyes. He wore his primary navy blue short sleeved shirt with a high collar, with khaki shorts and black hair almost matching his eyes with bangs framing on each side. The back of his shirt was etched with the crest of the Uchiha. But this time, his pupils were red with three tomoes. The visual prowess of the Sharingan. And projecting from his back were hand-like wings, his hair had grown wildly, a delineation of a shuriken which covered the bridge of his nose till it hit under his eyes. The Curse Mark had animated itself and enveloped Sasuke's body with corruptness.

Naruto has blond spiky hair and usually had large cerulean blue eyes. He wore his primary orange jumpsuit, in which underneath that he wore a black shirt. He stood on all fours. There was something peculiar about him. His pupils were red with vertical slits, and the corrupt chakra of the Kyuubi (Nine Tails) had enveloped around his body and enhanced his abilities, with a tail made of red charka manifesting itself from Naruto's behind. His features had become more feral. He had morphed into a beast of devastation, eradicating anything in its path. He was confident in bringing Sasuke back.

Sasuke chuckled menacingly, which perplexed Naruto. And from chuckling, he laughed hysterically. At that moment, Naruto couldn't feel his arm anymore as his face lit up with shock.

Sasuke smirked. "It seems that even your power has a price." He looked far above him and peered through the stormy clouds knitting towards each other. "Did you know? This battlefield where are destinies will be decided is called The Valley of the End."

Naruto knitted his eyebrows. He wasn't the brightest one in class and never used to pay attention because he was never committed when it came to studies, which made him typically dead-last.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto as if waiting for answer, but didn't receive one. He shrugged. "Oh well. No answer. Let's make a deal shall we?"

As Naruto listened intently, Sasuke continued, "If I defeat you, I get to fall prey to Orochimaru for power and retribution. But, if you defeat me, I'll give up on Orochimaru for power. In fact, I'll give up my ambition for revenge." He plastered a smug look. "Everything doesn't come for free! You'll have to get through me first!"

Naruto's eyes seethed with rage. "I'll do anything to bring you back! But tell me…" he gritted his teeth. "Why did you kill Sakura?! She was the only person left in this world that loved you! The only person! And…and you killed her! Why Sasuke why?!" he exclaimed. He continued his bellowing, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU BASTARD?! WHY KILL SAKURA OF ALL PEOPLE?! WH–"

Sasuke clenched his fists firmly and yelled, "SHUT UP, NARUTO! EVERYTIME SHE ASKS ME ON A DATE AND I HAVE TO REJECT HER. SHE'S ANNOYING!"

That's no reason to kill her…

Sasuke took a moment to compose himself, and answered, "Really speaking, she was just getting in the way."

Naruto began to seethe some more, as Sasuke averted his gaze from the blonde and glanced at Sakura's presumably dead body, and scoffed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK BEGINS <strong>_

Sakura ran after Naruto because she knew something bad was going to happen. After a lot of convincing, Tsunade gave consent to Sakura for joining the retrieval team. Sakura helped Naruto fight Kimimaru. Before Naruto confronted with Sasuke, he warned Sakura to stay out of it.

As the fight escalated, the odds were in Sasuke's favor. Sakura was perturbed by this, and ran into the scene and tried to restrain Sasuke, only to get hit by Sasuke's Fire Ball Jutsu as Naruto didn't get in time to save her. Sakura was taken aback on how much Sasuke's hatred took over his impulse before passing out.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

* * *

><p>Resentment boiled inside Naruto. <strong>"SASUKE!"<strong> He snarled.

Sasuke snickered, "Now that she's been put in her place permanently, you're next." His expression slid into a smirk. "No more yapping! It's time we settled this fight! AND ALL THE FIGHTS WE HAD IN THE PAST!"

Naruto raised his hand to the side and opened his palm while Sasuke made a series of hand signs.

Sasuke hunched forward a bit and gripped his wrist with his right hand. He cupped his palm, an orb of pure electricity which had a corrupt feel formed in his hand that sounded like a chirping of a thousand birds. **"Chidori!"**

"**Rasengan!"** Naruto formed the Rasengan, which also had a corrupt feel, rather than a spinning blue ball of Chakra, and had a purple shade and was slightly larger.

The two friends shot off towards each other, holding their respective jutsus. The reeled their arm backwards as they came closer. At last, they slammed their respective jutsus together.

"**Chidori/Rasengan!" **Both boys roared as they collided at the same time. Their Charka was so potent; it created a purple dome around them.

_**MEANWHILE, KAKASHI AND PAKUN ARE VAULTING OVER TREES EN ROUTE THE VALLEY OF THE END**_

As Kakashi and Pakkun were jumping from branch to branch, he angled his head upwards and noticed the gathering of stormy clouds, and widened his eyes in apparent shock. "This Chakra…this is bad." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NARUTO VS SASUKE, VALLEY OF THE END<strong>_

Both struggled to overpower each other. After moments of struggling, their respective jutsus began to weaken due to their Chakra depleting.

Just when Naruto was about to get overpowered, a light emitted from their jutsus and caused a dome of explosion. When the smoke dissipated, there was a materialized ginormous spherical portal in mid-air as it sucked Sakura into it and slowly faded out.

Kakashi could feel the immense Chakra suddenly dissipating as it started to drizzle. He heard the explosion, and feared for the worst.

"Oh no! I hope we're not too late!" Said the desperate Kakashi.

Confusion was etched on Pakkun's face. Kakashi, being the observant one, noticed this and asked, "Pakkun, what's wrong? I can't sense Naruto and Sasuke's potent chakras anymore."

Pakkun widened his eyes in disbelief. "I don't – I don't know how to explain this but I can no longer smell Naruto and Sasuke. Not even Sakura.

Kakashi gaped at Pakkun, and exclaimed, "What!?"

"That was anti climatic… Something's not right."

After a minute of jumping, Kakashi and Pakkun reached their destination, only to find debris and two notched statues. It was a bit disfigured, otherwise everything was fine. But what worried Kakashi was that there was no sign of anyone. Not even a body.

Now the drizzling turned into a downpour. Kakashi trotted near the waterfall and stood on the water using his Charka, and so did Pakkun.

Pakkun considerably frowned, and said, "It won't be possible now to find their scent because of this rain."

Kakashi was baffled, and asked desperately, "But how? Is there any specific reason of their disappearance?

Pakkun sighed, "I don't know about the specifics. Some sort of blunder had happened."

Kakashi's expression darkened as his gaze drooped, trying to comprehend what had happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IN A NEW WORLD, FOREST CLEARING<strong>_

A man with an orange Gi, black unkempt hair that matched his eyes, stood next to a tree and smiled. On the back, was a black Kanji written 'Turtle' in a white circle. He wore a simple black belt, blue boots, blue sleeves undershirt and him being a handsome hunk. He also had a brown leather pouch tied on his waist.

The man shifted into a stance and reeled his fist backwards before treecapitating it. His fist acted like an axe.

A shrill sound pierced through the air. The man heard an explosion from a distance. He spun around and saw a dome of explosion. The dome of explosion slowly turned into a ginormous spherical portal in midair.

The man gaped in utter shock. "W-What is that?!"

The man looked up, cupping both palms on his mouth and cried, "Nimbus!"

A flying yellow cloud, as if right on cue, emerged from the horizon and onto Goku's side. Goku hopped over it like a hover board and commanded, "Nimbus, take me en route the explosion." With that said, he soared through the air towards the explosion.

The place was a bit far off. But with the man's marvelous flying cloud, he was able to reach the presumed accident or crash spot in two minutes.

When the man reached his destination, he noticed that not much of the ecosystem was defiled, as there was a small crater in which four bodies lay prone on the ground.

The man hopped out of his flying cloud and performed acrobatics in the air before landing nimbly on the ground. He jogged towards them and examined them as he crouched.

They were alive, all three of them. They were children. And when the man saw their shuriken holsters, he came to the assumption that they were typical ninjas.

The fourth person didn't seem to be alive. Irrespective of Goku not feeling his pulse, he could still sense some energy residing within him. The three children were Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. The fourth person who lay unconscious on the ground was rather peculiar.

The fourth person was a man, and had Venus fly traps framing from both sides of his shoulders till it reached about three-four feet away from his head. Half his face was white and the other half was black. He wore a robe with black and red clouds.

The pink haired girl was burned and blistered severely and the blond kid's arm was bruised. But the rest only seemed to be unconscious.

The man scratched his chin while pondering, before he got an idea. Coming to the conclusion the girl may not survive, he searched through his leather pouch and took out two green beans, and fed it to the girl and boy.

After seconds, the pink haired girl woke up with a start and frantically looked around her surroundings. While the girl was at it, the man nudged the other three to wake up, in which they did after a few nudges.

Naruto sat himself up and lit up his face with shock. "What the–!?"

The man blankly stared at Naruto and asked, "Hey, I found you guys unconscious here. I got worried so I rushed as fast as I could to see what had happened." He angled his head towards the raven haired kid who had sat himself up.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Son Goku. What's yours?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1. Please review, fav and follow, and let me know in the review section what you think about the story. <strong>

**I have something to do now... I have to go... Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Heys. I'm back with a new chapter! You see, I was busy with midterms. Therefore, I had to put the story in the back burner. Another reason for the update taking so long is…**

**I went to this extravaganza. In addition, I was busy with beta reading Murderdeath21's Team Z. But now I've decided to take matters in my own hands. **

**Me: I've already said the disclaimer before, and since I've been always using the same lines, I decided to let Sasuke say the disclaimer!**

**Sasuke: Hn…**

**Me: What? You have to say the disclaimer for me! Do it now!**

**Sasuke: Dobe, why did you leave such a short Author's note? It proves that you're impatient and self-centered…**

**Me: I had to work my ass off on studies! Cuz if I didn't, I would've flunked the exam! And speak for yourself! You're the one who's impatient and self-centered! I bet Itachi thinks the same way I do!**

**Suddenly, Sasuke activates his sharingan, and traps me in his genjutsu, incapacitating me for the time being. **

**Sasuke looks at audience and proclaims:**

**Sasuke: ProNation doesn't own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto. So don't sue him! Now, I'm still bewildered. Where are we?**

* * *

><p>"My name is Son Goku. What's yours?" Goku asked.<p>

"My name is Naruto." Naruto replied. With widened eyes, he finally processed as he replayed a flashback in his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK BEGINS<strong>_

_Naruto raised his hand to the side and opened his palm while Sasuke made a series of hand signs._

_Sasuke hunched forward a bit and gripped his wrist with his right hand. He cupped his palm, an orb of pure electricity which had a corrupt feel formed in his hand that sounded like a chirping of a thousand birds. __**"Chidori!"**_

"_**Rasengan!"**__ Naruto formed the Rasengan, which also had a corrupt feel, rather than a spinning blue ball of Chakra, and had a purple shade and was slightly larger. _

_The two friends shot off towards each other, holding their respective jutsus. The reeled their arm backwards as they came closer At last, they slammed their respective jutsus together. _

"_**Chidori/Rasengan!" **__Both boys roared as they collided at the same time. Their Charka was so potent; it created a purple dome around them. _

_Both struggled to overpower each other. After moments of struggling, their respective jutsus began to weaken due to their Chakra depleting. _

_Just when Naruto was about to get overpowered, a light emitted from their jutsus and caused a dome of explosion. At that moment Naruto blacked out and didn't remember what had happened next._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

* * *

><p>"We were sucked in a portal and ended up here." A voice said. Goku looked towards the voice and saw the Venus fly trap man already on his feet, dusting dirt from his cloak. He was partially telling the truth as to not alarm Goku.<p>

Naruto's shoulders tensed once he realized something. He glanced behind his shoulder and saw Sasuke looking at him like he had fallen from space.

Naruto tumbled backwards with astonishment and yelped, "Sasuke?" He said in a rather surprised tone.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped up to their feet while Sasuke was glaring daggers at him. Before Sasuke could say anything, Sakura tackled him with a hug. She sobbed, "Sasuke-Kun! You're okay. You're alive!" as she was sentimental towards him.

Sasuke grumbled while trying to push her away. "Hey! Get off me!" But Sakura hugged him tight.

Naruto built up some envy and harbored Sasuke even more. He couldn't stand Sasuke always being the cool and emo type. Sakura was always infatuated with him. What would it take to win over Sakura-Chan?

Wait, what was he thinking? He realized that Sakura finally had a chance see Sasuke again after he left Konoha (Leaf Village) as a nuke-nin. So it was better if Sakura got her time to see one of her good friends.

Goku watched Naruto and his team like a TV channel and smiled, "You know what? It's good that you've finally made your reunion. And I'm rejoiced by this."

The distraught kunoichi held Sasuke's shirt, and aid softly, "Why did you try to kill me…?"

Sakura fell down like a pile of bricks on ground, and curled up into a ball, with a tear-filled face, as she sobbed.

Naruto hastened himself towards Sakura's aid, and shot Sasuke a look of resentment. "YOU BASTARD! Sakura-chan is incapacitated, and it's all your fault!"

After shooting a look of Animosity at the scowling avenger, he tried to reassure Sakura; that everything would be fine if she stayed with him.

Goku looked pensive, and asked, "May I know what's going on?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, and replied, "That bastard nearly killed her! It's a miracle that she's alive! Grr…!"

But it still seemed that Sakura's love for Sasuke was unwavering. But, she was still tentative.

The Venus fly trap man walked over to Goku and asked, "Goku, is that your name?" Goku nodded. "We don't know where the portal has ended us in. Could you tell us where we are?"

Naruto widened his eyes once he recognized the man by his robes.

"You're from the Akatsuki!" Naruto pointed at the man.

The man stayed silent as his back was facing Naruto. Sakura stopped crying, because she was perplexed when she heard the new information. "He's an Akatsuki? Are you sure about that, Naruto?" Albeit, Sakura was still shaken up, her throat raw, her mouth tasted like blood.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

The plant man spun around his heel, and confronted, "Even I am as bewildered as you are. I was caught in the portal. When you and Sasuke unleashed your signature moves, the chakra was so potent; that it materialized a ginormous spherical portal and sucked you in it along with me." He hesitated before whispering to himself. He sighed, "I was watching you from a distance. Yes, I'm from the Akatsuki. But I mean no harm as I'm in the same situation as you are. Confused and lost. Together with our cohabitation, we can find a way home."

Naruto began to ponder about this. Before he could refuse, Sasuke interrupted, "How can we trust you? And what were you doing watching us anyway?" He demanded, with anger still etched on his face.

For some odd reason, his voice was no longer deep. Like the other half of the body was talking. "I was just watching the fascinating battle. I wasn't plotting to catch you, Naruto."

Sasuke scowled at this. Why always Naruto has to be the special one? Why did the Akatsuki want Naruto?

Goku put the two and two together and concluded, with his expression grim, "I'm assuming you both had a fight, and accidently materialized a portal. So you guys ended up here."

Naruto kicked up the dirt with a darkened expression. "We were…"

"You can settle your squabble later. I bet you want a place to stay? Sure." He turned around and walked three feet away before abruptly halting, and spun around to Team 7. "I have a better idea. I was getting firewood for my wife Chi-Chi. You can follow me to my house so I can ask you questions once I'm done taking down the last tree."

Naruto sighed, "Sounds reasonable."

"Okay. Just follow me to my house."

Sasuke had still not shaken himself from his stupor, and continued to get in a scuffle with Naruto.

After Goku took the down the last tree for the day, he faced the ninjas. Naruto and his team-mates felt skeptical after intently listening to Goku's introduction of his cloud. As Goku hopped on the cloud, he tells them to get on his back. Sakura snaked her arms around Goku while wrapping her legs around his waist from the behind. Naruto clung on Goku's right side while the plant man clung Goku's left.

Goku turned his head enough till he could see the plant man from the corner of his eye and asked, "So, what's your name?"

"My name is White Zetsu." The white half introduced. "And my name is Black Zetsu." The deeper voice of the black Zetsu introduced.

"Together, we're known as Zetsu. We work as a single entity." Said the black half.

Naruto stared blankly at Zetsu. "Two bodies fused together…" Which seemed odd for Naruto.

Sasuke just stood there with his hands tucked in his pockets.

Naruto scowled at Sasuke, and retorted, "Hey, bitch bastard, if you're still–"

"Shut up, Naruto." Was all Sasuke could say before morphing into a devil, his hair growing wild, projecting hand like wings, as the curse mark animated and spread around his body, making him look corrupted and sadistic.

Sakura was only to get freaked out by this, and yelped, "Sasuke?"

Goku was only alarmed by this as his expression turned grim, and thought, _"I sense a corrupted power residing within him." _

After his morphing, Sasuke sighed and assured, "There's no need for you to be alarmed. I'm just taking advantage of my abilities so we can fly to Goku's home."

"He's using the advantage of the curse mark." The white half said.

The black half scoffed. "I know. Be quiet. For now we have to stick with them.

Goku and everyone else soared through the air in moderate speed. Astonished by this, Naruto asked Goku about the cloud, which the man was eager to narrate.

"I got nimbus from my mentor, Master Roshi, one of the greatest martial artists, as compensation for saving his pet, Turtle." Narrated Goku. "It works wonders. Its speed can rival a supersonic jet!"

Naruto stared at Goku in awe, and exclaimed, "Awesome! I never thought something like that would actually exist!"

Everyone's hair bellowed, due to the breeze. After three minutes, they overlooked the view of Goku's house from the sky.

On the side of the house was a dense forest and in the courtyard was a bridge leading to a forest opening. And on the other side was a small hut. Their house was perched on a hill.

Goku signaled Sasuke to descend. When they skimmed on the ground, Sakura slowly got off Goku while Naruto and Zetsu hopped out from their respective sides.

The courtyard was beautiful! The sun illuminated the house.

They followed Goku inside a curved entrance of the house and made themselves a few mental notes about the structure.

Goku's House featured a kitchen in the white dome area, a bedroom with a window, and another bedroom on the side of the larger part or the narrow side area which connected to the larger part of the house. There was also an outdoor bathtub (which was effectively a steel barrel over the top of a fire).

A kid wearing tunic bounded over to Goku and tackled him with a hug. "Daddy!" As both of them laughed. They had this nice vibe going on.

The kid grinned. "Daddy, mom's going to get angry at you for being late."

Goku introduces Gohan to Team 7 and Zetsu. Gohan felt something apprehensive about Zetsu with a glance and hid behind his father's leg as he held it.

The kid had facial features of his father and his waist length hair tied in a ponytail.

"Don't worry, Gohan. They're good people." Goku assured. "Go on and say hi."

Gohan sidestepped and bowed in front of them and greeted, "Hello, my name is Gohan."

The rest of the ninjas bowed before him excluding Sasuke, who was in a bad mood. Even Zetsu showed his courtesy to Gohan.

"Hello Gohan-Kun. My name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura introduced.

The black half of Zetsu sighed, "Let's play along." He said in a low voice to the white half.

"I'm Zetsu. It's nice to meet you. You don't have to be scared of me. I'll be lenient with you. The white half introduced.

Naruto pointed his thumb towards him and displayed his trademark grin. "And my name is Naruto Uzumaki. And someday–" He dropped the subject and continued to glance at the boy's behind. He was baffled. "Is that a tail?"

The other ninjas were confused and followed Naruto's gaze, and got what he was implying.

From Gohan's behind, was a brown monkey tail wiggling, which the other ninjas didn't notice.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Sakura was dumbstruck. Zetsu watched with amusement and wanted to see how things would unfold once he gets to know more about Goku and his family. He wanted to know how strong the man was and what were his capabilities.

Goku rubbed his back head, and chuckled. "Yeah. I used to have one when I was a kid, but, it was cut off when I was training."

"How old is he, Goku-san?" Asked Sakura.

Goku took a glance at Gohan before looking back and responded, "He's four."

Zetsu glanced at Goku's muscles and made a mental note to himself. The white half asked, "Did you notice his muscles?"

The black half responded, "I did."

"His muscles are impeccable. You cannot complain about it. It's perfect."

"Then we better watch our backs."

Before Goku could continue, a voice of an irate woman shouted behind Goku. He paled and spun around his heel frantically, seeing his seething wife in front of him.

Goku's wife, who Naruto presumed, stormed right up to Goku and screamed in his face, "WHY WERE YOU SO LATE?! WE WERE SO WORRIED! WHERE'S THE OAK WOOD LOGS FOR DINNER?!"

Goku cowered in fear and made an apologetic face. "I'm sorry Chi-Chi. I found these people lost in the woods. So maybe they can stay–"

Chi-Chi gasped and looked one at a time at each person before looking back at Goku, telling about how she could be proper hosts for their guests. Naruto, Sakura and Gohan got the heebie jeebies after listening to Chi-Chi's outburst.

Chi-Chi let them stay in their house to take refugee.

After they settled their squabble, Chi-Chi sighed with exasperation and said sternly, "I want you to get the firewood right now. Otherwise all those Sardines I got as something special for dinner will go with the wind."

Once Chi-Chi was out of earshot, Naruto said bluntly, "Wow, she's noisy."

Sakura twitched her eyebrow in irritation, and gave Naruto a lump on the head courtesy.

"OW!" Naruto winced as he tried to rub the quickly forming lump on his head. "Sakura-Chan, what was that for?!"

Sakura growled, "LOOK WHO'S TALKING! YOU'RE THE NOISIEST ONE IN THE WHOLE NATION! YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR REMARKS TO YOURSELF, YOU BAKA!"

Naruto pouted his mouth with his hands still on his head, and muttered, "Sakura-Chan…"

Goku got the jitters, and chuckled, as he thought, _"Oh man! She's just like Chi-Chi!"_

Naruto pointed his thumb at Gohan and said, "Sakura-Chan, you're scaring the little boy."

Sakura flinched before looking at the little boy, who was whimpering. Her expression softened and apologized, "I'm sorry, Gohan-Kun. I didn't intentionally mean to scare you."

When Naruto glanced at Goku for what he would say next, he noticed him looking to his right with an expression of consternation.

When Naruto followed his gaze, he paled, because Chi-Chi had emerged from the kitchen with a twitching lip. He could tell she was thoroughly pissed off. Naruto assumed it was because of Sakura's outburst. And she didn't seem to like guests screaming in her house.

"Uhh… I have a better idea. Let's go outside and talk. We don't want to Chi-Chi to make any more fuss." Goku added quickly. With that said, everyone, including Sasuke and Zetsu scrambled towards the exit.

Before Gohan could leave, Chi-Chi stopped him. "Gohan."

Gohan glanced behind his shoulder at his mom and frowned. "Yes mother?"

"Go back and study."

Gohan turned around and followed obediently. "Yes mother."

* * *

><p><em><strong>IN GOKU'S COURTYARD – WITH GOKU, TEAM 7, AND ZETSU<strong>_

Zetsu could feel the immense power that resided within Goku's wife, and came to an assumption that she's powerful.

The black Zetsu was bewildered. "I doubt she's a ninja. That includes the man too. Yet I sense something apprehensive about them. Like they could be a real threat to us."

The white Zetsu agreed. "I couldn't agree more, I've come to the same theory."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Is your wife always like that?"

Goku sighed. "Yeah. Every time she doesn't get things her way, she goes Godzilla on me."

Realization dawned on Sakura's face as she remembered something. "Goku. Are you a full-fledged shinobi?"

Goku turned towards her, and knitted his eyebrows. "Shinobi? You mean ninja? I'm no typical ninja." He narrowed his eyes at their shuriken holsters. "I noticed your shuriken holsters. So you must be trained ninjas. Huh?"

Naruto kept his hand on his chin and pondered for a moment. "Hmm." And looked at Goku. "So where on Planet Element are we?"

Goku was dumbstruck. "Planet Element? Did you get hit your head or something? This is Planet Earth."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Zetsu was the only shocked one in the group. "Planet Earth?!" his jaw fell to the ground. "ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!"

The group gazed at Zetsu in confusion.

"So that's how it is…" the black half realized.

"What is it, Zetsu?" Sasuke asked.

The white half sighed, "Would you care to elaborate?"

The black half grumbled. "Fine." He took a breath before narrating, "The portal which we were sucked in had not transmitted us to a different location on Element. We're on a different planet." He said with monotony.

Zetsu, seeing that the group was intently listening, he continued, "You might have learned this in the Academy. Your mentor must have told you the concept of a portal. Where does it transport you to and what the consequences are…"

At least, Naruto had paid attention in class when Iruka sensei, his former teacher at the Academy, elaborated about portal, because it caught his attention.

"After chakra was invented, scientists were working on a new jutsu that could create portals which can send you to different locations, planet, or even a different dimension. This experiment failed for a while until one of the scientists found out how to materialize a portal. He used a devastating Chakra source as a catalyst. Once he was successful, he got sucked into it in front of his witnesses and was never seen again.

"You must have learned in History class that Element had kingdoms. There was a king who ruled over all kings. This king had an aura of dark potent energy. Does that ring a bell?"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded, but Zetsu noticed that Naruto deadpanned at him. The plant man sighed, "Apparently one person has been dull in the class," which caused Naruto to raise his eyes comically with his eyebrows arched.

"The king, had an adversary who always made an attempt to kill him because he had his hatred towards the king. Every time he tried to follow his schemes, they were ruined by the King who was superior to the rival. The king always spared the rival's life because he didn't have the intent to kill, thus, making him naïve. However, this was the king's biggest mistake. A shinobi must be merciless with his opponent, and kill him without emotions. The rival formed a union and became the union leader. The members were from his clan. Once they were prepared, they infiltrated in the king's kingdom and massacred the people living in that boundary. Because of this genocide, the king was enraged. With his emotions changing, the potent dark energy engulfed him and took over his impulse. Exploding from the kingdom, the king fought with his rival. After an hour of the devastating fight, when both collided with their signature moves, they accidently formed a portal and got sucked into it. In result, they were transported to a different planet. The king did return back to Element with a spaceship and narrated his experiences. At least, that's what the History tells."

After elaborating, Zetsu simply shrugged.

"I never believed about life existing on other planets since it wasn't scientifically proven. This place looks just like our planet." Sasuke said.

Naruto's jaw fell to the ground and exclaimed, "WHAT?! NO WAY! WE'RE ON A DIFFERENT PLANET?!"

Sakura's expression darkened as she slumped her shoulders in defeat with her head hung down. "We are never going to get back home."

Zetsu disagreed, "I disagree with you. There might be a way to get back home using chakra."

Goku, who was still in the oblivion, was confused and asked, "I was wondering about this Chakra. Is that food?" (Humor copied from Bru-Sensei)

The foursome fell on the ground with their feet sticking up, which confused Goku. "Did I say something wrong?"

Zetsu kicked back in position and dusted his robe. "There, you see? We are **definitely** on a different planet."

Naruto jumped up to his feet and concluded, "No wonder he doesn't know what Chakra is."

Goku pondered for a moment before saying, "Hey, maybe you can stay in old timer's house."

Later, the rest settled down. Goku called Nimbus. With Goku hopping on the cloud, Naruto and Zetsu clung Goku's side respectively. Sakura snaked her arms around Goku while wrapping her legs from his back.

With Sasuke having the Curse Mark activated, both dashed through the air heading towards Kame House, a place where Goku insisted the ninjas on staying till they get back home.

Sasuke had trouble with keeping up with the flying cloud so Goku had to adjust his speed.

After they reached Kame house, Goku introduced the ninjas to Krillian, Goku's best friend and the others. Once they had a chitter patter about life, Goku bid farewell for the time being and soared in the air back to his home which was perched on a hill.

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_


End file.
